Titles And Positions
by LadyWhiteKoiFish
Summary: AU. PWP. Professor Oswalt and Deputy So and So, and a little role playing. SLASH!


**A/N:** I love this move, but hate that they never gave deputy so and so an actual name. So this story is sort of my way to rant and let out a bit of fustration about that fact. Please, consider taking time after reading this story to write me a review. Tell me the high and low points of this story. Feedback from my readers is what allows me to find out what my readers like to read and how to better my writing. Thank you.

 **Warnings:** SLASH. Gay romance. Mature themes.

 **Rated:** M. Mature audiences only.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters or the movie. All rights belong to the respective parties, and I make no money from this work of FICTION.

 **Summary:** AU. PWP. Professor Oswalt and Deputy So and So, and a little role playing. SLASH!

Titles And Positions

Professor Oswalt ripped his glasses off of his face, placing them down on his desk with a soft clacking noise. Hunching over his desk, the professor pinched at the bridge of his nose, a soft, aggravated sigh escaping his lips. It had been a long week and a very rough day. All he wanted to do was go home, take a nice, long, hot shower, curl up on his couch with a glass of whiskey and call it a week.

Rubbing out some tension from his temples, Professor Oswalt looked over at the stack of papers and folders at the side of his desk. All of those needed to be graded this weekend and he still had to plan out next week's lessons. He let out an annoyed groan, completely missing the sound of his classroom door opening.

"Long day?" Asked a soft voice from his side.

The professor's head snapped up quickly as he turned to look at the tall, slender, young man standing next to him in full uniform. And, suddenly, he felt better than he had all day.

"Officer," Professor Oswalt greeted, a smirk on his face as he leaned back in his chair. "Can I help you?"

"Perhaps," said the deputy, looking about the room, casually. "I was just coming to pick up someone. Decided to see if you needed anything."

"Oh?" Asked the professor, watching as the young officer, slowly strut around his desk, thumbs hooked in his belt, narrow hips swaying side to side with every leisurely step taken.

"Yeah," stated the officer, stopping in front of his desk, turning to look back at the professor. "So, Professor, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well," smirked the professor, "now that you mention it." The professor paused to stretch out a kink in his neck. "I had a situation today, that I don't quite know how to deal with."

"Is that so?" The officer began to run his fingertips over the knick-knacks on the professor's desk.

"Yeah." Professor Oswalt stretched out in his chair, legs falling open as he sunk down in his chair. And he didn't miss how the movement drew the deputy's eye to his legs. "I have a student who is failing my class." The deputy's eyes flicked up to meet the professor's. "She wasn't happy. So obviously she tried to..." He paused and moved his hand in a slow circular motion as he watched the deputy's brows furrow in confusion and he moved around to stand in front of the professor's chair. " _Bargain_ with me for a better grade."

The deputy's eyes went wide with surprise. "My goodness, Professor," said the deputy. "What are you trying to tell me?"

The professor just shrugged easily. "I don't know," he said coyly, and suddenly the deputy understood where all this was going, and he couldn't help the smirk that pulled at the corners of his own mouth. "I mean, how do I know if what she did was considered inappropriate, or just friendly?" The professor gave a slight shrug. "And I figured since you are an officer of the _law_ you might be able to help me with this... _Dilemma._ "

"Sure, sure," agreed the deputy with a few quick nods of his head, and quickly moved closer to the other man seated in his chair. "Now Professor, would you mind describing to me what happened?"

"Well," started the professor, picking up his glasses from his desk and placing them back on his face. "I was sitting here, after class, reading some papers. When my classroom door came open and she came walking in." The deputy nodded, for a moment looking like the professional officer of the law he was. "She was standing about where you are now when she told me that she wasn't satisfied with her grade."

"And what did you say?"

"I asked what she wanted me to do about that." The professor swiveled his chair so that he angled his body to face the deputy. "She moved closer to me."

There was a pause as the deputy tried to contain the smile that threatened to spread across his face, and he took a step closer to the professor. "Like this?" Asked the deputy, looking down at the older man in the chair.

The professor hummed deep in the back of his throat, reaching out his hands and hooking his fingers in the officer's belt to pull him closer, until the deputy was standing snug between his out spread knees. "Like this," answered the professor with a warm tone of approval.

"Then what happened?"

"She told me she could satisfy me if I gave her a more _satisfying_ grade," explained the professor. "So obviously I told her to leave."

The deputy nodded. "And that's all that happened?"

"Yeah."

"I see," stated the deputy. "Well you don't have much of a case, since all she did was move in on your personal space." The professor nodded, his hands moving away from the deputy's belt. "Now," the deputy continued, one of his knees moving to rest on the chair between the professor's legs. "If she did something like this." The deputy paused to rest his hands against the professor's chest, fingers spreading out across the warm cotton of his sweater. Pressing forward, the deputy let his knee rub gently against the other man's crotch causing the professor to gasp in surprise. "Or this." The younger man whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips to the professor's.

Soft. Warm. And pliant, were the only words that came to mind as Professor Oswalt found himself leaning up to kiss back against those delicious lips. But just as he was trying to deepen their kiss, the deputy pulled away with a chuckle.

"Now Professor," grinned the deputy, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "If you reacted that way to her kissing you, it would be you I would be arresting."

Oswalt couldn't help himself, he let out a long groan as thoughts of the other man handcuffing him to the bed flashed through his mind. The knee between his legs started to move in small circles and a hot flash of want crept up the professor's body. The hands on his chest moved down and under his sweater, pulling the shirt under it out of his pants, and soon he felt flesh against flesh as those warm fingers finally touched the bare skin of his stomach.

The professor found his own hands reaching up and grasping the younger man by the hips. He wished he could also run his hands across the other man's bare skin, but he simply had on too much for him to start taking off.

"Tell me what you want Professor," whispered the deputy, laying kisses down the side of the older man's face and neck, stopping to suck at the exposed flesh right above the collar of his sweater. "Anything you want Professor." His hands moved up the professor's stomach, the tips of his fingers grazing his nipples. The older man gasped and arched into the touch, his cock becoming engorged with arousal as thoughts of them on a bed over took him. He could practically feel the bite of the cuffs on his wrists as he pulled against them to try and touch the younger man who sat above him, riding his hard dick.

"Oh God," Oswalt gasped, tightening his grip on the younger man's hips, his knuckles going white.

The deputy chuckled, before he slowly started to pinch the other man's nipples. "Tell me what you want, Professor," teased the deputy, applying a little more pressure to the other man's crotch. He would never admit it out loud, but the deputy loved the feel of the other man's cock hardening under his touch. He moved his lips to the professor's ear, gently licking the shell as he did so.

The professor let out a low growl, pulling the deputy closer, to try and get more friction between them. "You," he growled out, possessively. "Naked. Holding me down."

Oh God! The deputy gasped and had to pull away from the ear he had been lovingly sucking on to suck in a deep breath. He had not been prepared for that answer, and the arousal that shot through him felt like he was being electrocuted.

The professor smirked, pulling the deputy closer to him until he was able to place his own lips flush against the younger man's ear. "I want you to handcuff me to the bed and ride my cock for _hours_ ," the professor practically purred, causing a shiver to run up the deputy's spine.

"Oh God," gasped the deputy, his eyes rolling back into his head as the mental images racing through his mind over-took him.

The professor grinned, evilly, releasing one of his hands to gently cup the front of the deputy's uniform pants. He could feel the hardening bulge there and it gave him a pleasant thrill. "It would appear I am not the only one who finds that idea appealing," whispered Oswalt, voice deep and husky. The deputy moaned. Professor Oswalt knew good and well what kind of effect he had on the younger man, and he used that knowledge every chance he got. The professor gave the deputy a gentle squeeze through his pants, holding tight for a moment just to hear the younger man whimper in disappointment when he let him go. "Perhaps we should take this home?"

Professor Oswalt reached up and cupped the back of the deputy's neck, pulling him down so that their lips could meet in a kiss again. This time Professor Oswalt didn't let the younger man pull away. This time he angled the other man's head down and forced his mouth open, feeling the vibrations of the younger man's moan straight down to his toes.

After a minute more of intense kissing, Oswalt let the deputy pull away for air. "How long before you are ready to head home?" Asked the deputy, breathlessly.

"Five minutes," answered Oswalt and the next thing he knew the deputy had quickly- viciously -leaned back down, took his breath away in another kiss, nails racking down his stomach before gripping him through his pants.

The deputy broke away from him, taking his knee off of the chair and placing his arms on the arm rests of the chair as he leaned down to whisper into the professor's ears. "I have the rest of the night off," he whispered huskily, taking another lick of the professor's ear. "And an extra pair of cuffs."

The shiver that ran through the professor's body was so violent, he was sure he could shake himself off his chair. "Three minutes."

The deputy smiled, a playful glint in his eyes as he pushed himself away from the other man's chair and quickly disappeared out of the classroom, leaving the professor to quickly scramble to scoop up the papers and folders on his desk and messily stuff them in his bag.

The End

Das Ende

Owari

Fin

 **A/N:** Thank you for taking the time to read this fic, and I hope you'll take a minute more to let me know what you think about it.


End file.
